sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bunnie Rabbot
|Inne media=Archie Comics |Płeć=Kobieta |Rasa=Królik |Wiek= |Oczy=Zielone |Wzrost= |Waga= |Futro=Jasnopomarańczowy blond |Pancerz=Szary |Włosy= |Skóra= |Ubiór=Fioletowa spódniczka z czarnym pasem |Inne nazwy= |Dubbing ang.=Christine Cavanaugh] |Ataki= |Zdolności = *Super siła *Przedłużane kończyny *Sztuki walki |Przynależność = Knothole Freedom Fighters |Lubi= *Swoich przyjaciół *Nowe funkcje swojego mechanicznego ciała *De-robotyzację |Nie lubi=Swoich mechanicznych kończyn }} Bunnie Rabbot – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to antropomorficzna kobieta królik, która jest częściowo zrobotyzowana. Jej mechaniczne kończyny zapewniają jej nadludzką siłę, oraz mogą być wydłużane. Bunnie jest dobrą przyjaciółką Sally i Sonica, oraz członkinią Knothole Freedom Fighters. Historia Przeszłość Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Bunnie, poza tym że znała Sonica i innych Freedom Fighters od dzieciństwa. Razem z innymi dziećmi została wyprowadzona do Knothole, po tym jak Doktor Robotnik doszedł do władzy w Robotropolis. W bliżej nieokreślonych okolicznościach i czasie Bunnie została częściowo zrobotyzowana. Sezon pierwszy thumb|left|Bunnie przytrzymuje szczęki Dinobota W odcinku Sonic and Sally Bunnie wzięła udział w ataku na fabrykę Swat-botów w Robotropolis, razem z Soniciem i Sally. W trakcie misji Bunnie wyłączyła zasilanie w fabryce, dzięki czemu Sonic mógł tam rozłożyć ładunki wybuchowe. Bunnie wycofała się potem do Knothole, ale okazało się że Sally zaginęła. Sonic pobiegł ją ratować i wrócił z nią. Nazajutrz Bunnie zauważyła, że jej marchewki zaczęły obumierać w ogrodzie. Później dowiedziała się od Sonica, że fabryka Swat-botów nadal funkcjonowała. Razem z Soniciem, Rotorem i Sally udali się do Robotropolis aby ponownie przypuścić na nią atak. Czuli jednak, że przeciwnicy przewidują każde ich ruchy. Okazało się potem, że Sally którą uratował Sonic była w rzeczywistości Sallybotem. Bunnie uratowała Sonica przed Sallybotem, który złapał jeża w Mega Muck. Później razem z Rotorem przechwyciła Hover Unit aby zniszczyć fabrykę Swat-botów, podczas gdy Sonic uratował Sally. W odcinku Ultra Sonic Bunnie, Antoine i Rotor spotkali się z Soniciem i Sally w metrze w Robotropolis. Kiedy zaatakowały ich Swat-boty, bohaterowie uciekli pociągiem, którym pojechali do Crystal Mine. Tam spotkali zrobotyzowanego wujka Chucka, któremu podali pierścień aby przywrócić mu świadomość. Chuck ostrzegł ich przed kryształem, który siły Doktora Robotnika chciały wydobyć tego dnia. Bunnie dołączyła do Sonica i Chucka, aby pomóc im przejąć Dinobota, który prowadził wykopaliska. Dzięki swemu mechanicznemu ramieniu, Bunnie przytrzymała jego szczęki i pozwoliła wejść do środka. Po tym jak razem z Chcukiem i Soniciem przejęła sterowanie nad Dinobotem, udało im się zniszczyć kryształ i uciec z powrotem do pociągu, ale musieli zostawić wujka Chucka który na powrót stał się agresywny. W odcinku Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Bunnie i Tails zatrzymali biegnącego Sonica, aby pokazać mu samolot który pomagali budować - Freedom Stormer. Mieli nim polecieć do Magi i znaleźć Secret Scroll. W trakcie lotu bohaterowie niemal się rozbili, a przy lądowaniu w Madze zlecieliby z klifu. Będąc w Madze udało im się odnaleźć Secret Scroll, ale wtedy pojawili się Doktor Robotnik, Snively i Swat-boty, aby go zabrać. Sonic odwrócił ich uwagę, dając przyjaciołom szansę na ucieczkę. Później zrzucili Robotnika z klifu, wykorzystując do tego znajdujący się w Madze tunel wiatru. Po udanej misji wrócili na Freedom Stormer, którym polecieli do domu. thumb|Bunnie i Tails pocieszają Sally W odcinku Super Sonic Bunnie pomagała Rotorowi zbudować nowy młyn wodny, przynosząc do niego części. Później, razem z Sally pomagała go budować. Jednocześnie pocieszała przyjaciółkę, która martwiła się o Sonica, ponieważ ten udał się do Forbidden Zone. Kiedy Robotnik zdobył Komputer Lazaara, teleportował Bunnie do Robotropolis. Ta, widząc Sally w niebezpieczeństwie, zaatakowała Swat-boty i chciała ją uwolnić. Jednakże została strzelona silnym promieniem, który ją ogłuszył. Bunnie i Sally zostały uwięzione, a Robotnik rzucił na nich zaklęcie hipnozy. Kiedy doktor teleportował do siebie Sonica, Bunnie i Sally miały go zaprowadzić do robotyzera. Jeż jednak wyrwał się im i odzyskał komputer, przywracając im świadomość. Bunnie, Sally i Sonic uciekli następnie do Forbidden Zone, gdzie oddali Lazaarowi jego komputer. Po powrocie do Knothole Rotor pokazał im żarówkę, którą zasilał ich nowy młyn wodny. W odcinku Sonic Racer Bunnie razem z Soniciem i Sally brała udział w ataku na generator mocy w Robotropolis. Udało im się go zniszczyć, ale Robotnik posiadał zapasowy. Bunnie postanowiła dołączyć potem do Sally w ataku na drugi generator, ale Sonic przyjął wyzwanie Robotnika i ruszył na wyścig, który miał się odbywać w Robotropolis. Jeż liczył na to, że posłuży jako dywersja. Sally martwiła się o niego, ale Bunnie pocieszyła ją podczas czytania bajki na dobranoc Tailsowi. Później Bunnie udała się do Robotropolis razem z Antoine i Sally. Kiedy dotarli do zapasowego generatora, Antoine chciał go zniszczyć, ale wpadł na taśmę produkcyjną i zaczął być prowadzony do wielkiej zębatki. Bunnie i Sally próbowały go ratować przytrzymując taśmę, aż z pomocą przybył im Sonic który stopił generator zatykając o niego pierścień. W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Bunnie i Freedom Fighters obserwowali jak Sonic niszczy Shreddera, który wycinał las. Po powrocie do Knothole Bunnie gratulowała Sonicowi. Okazało się potem, że Antoine zniknął i zabrał pierścień. Rotor wyjaśnił wtedy, że pomagał Antoine myśleć nad sposobami jak zaimponować Sally i w ramach żartu zaproponował schwytanie Robotnika. Ostatecznie jednak Antoine został uratowany przez Sonica i wrócił do Knothole, ale Bunnie nie chciała wysłuchiwać jego historii o tym jak pokonał Robotnika. W odcinku Harmonic Sonic Bunnie i inni Freedom Fighters zostali obudzeni przez silnik rakietowy, który rozbił się niedaleko Knothole. Razem z Antoine Bunnie pomagała ustawić go pod kątem do startu, aby Sonic i Rotor mogli nim polecieć i zniszczyć stację kosmiczna Sky Spy. Po powrocie Bunnie gratulowała Sonicowi i Rotorowi ich bohaterskich czynów. thumb|left|Bunnie pomaga Sonicowi dzięki swoim wydłużanym nogom W odcinku Sonic's Nightmare Sally przechwyciła transmisję Robotnika, z której wynikało że planował on zebrać chemikalia z Island of Nimbus i wykorzystać Cloud Burster do rozpylenia ich w całej atmosferze. Bunnie udała się razem z Antoine, Sally i Soniciem do składziku Rotora, z którego odebrali swoje przebrania Swat-botów. Mieli dzięki nim dostać się na Cloud Burster i sabotować go. Bunnie musiała uspokajać trzęsącego się Antoine, a potem stać na czatach aby osłaniać Sally. Jednakże w pewnym momencie Antoine spadł jego hełm. Bunnie próbowała zniszczyć Swat-bota który to zauważył, ale została otoczona i musiała się poddać. Swat-boty schwytały także Sally i przyprowadziły bohaterów do Snively'ego. Ten zawiózł Bunnie, Sally i Antoine na Island of Nimbus, gdzie Doktor Robotnik skonfrontował bohaterów i zamknął ich w klatce, aby zwabić Sonica. Kiedy jeż przybył im na ratunek, Cloud Burster zaczął już rozpylać chemikalia, a Sonic był zbyt przerażony żeby cokolwiek zrobić. Ostatecznie jednak jeż zniszczył Cloud Burster. Bunnie i Antoine pomagali potem Sally przytrzymać pierścień, który podał im Sonic, aby przerwać energetyczne kraty ich klatki. Bunnie, Sally, Sonic i Antoine uciekli ostatecznie z Island of Nimbus, która zatonęła. W odcinku Sonic Past Cool Rotor, Sally i Sonic pracowali nad nowymi wydłużanymi nogami dla Bunnie, które nadal jednak szwankowały. Kiedy były gotowe, Bunnie pomagała przyjaciołom w zbieraniu jabłek z sadu. Później dowiedziała się od Tailsa, że ten napotkał małego Terapoda, znanego jako Baby T. Musiał on jednak wracać do swojego stada, które przebiegało obok Knothole. Kiedy bohaterowie zobaczyli że może ono migrować w złym kierunku, postanowili za nim pójść. Dotarli do Great Jungle, gdzie zauważyli zbliżające się Stealthboty i Hovercraft Robotnika. Bohaterowie uciekli razem z Terapodami do dżungli. Sonic został tam złapany nagle za nogę przez dzikie pnącze, które pociągnęło jeża nad błotnistą sadzawkę. Bunnie, Sally i Rotor próbowali zepchnąć mu pod nogi wielką kłodę, od której mógłby się odbić na ląd, ale odsunęli się by zrobiła to Momma T. W trakcie dalszej wędrówki bohaterów zaatakowały Stealthboty, które wyczuwały ich dzięki sensorom ciepła. Bunnie i jej przyjaciele uciekali na grzbiecie Momma T i Baby T, ale Robotnik uwięził ich wokół pola energii. Robotnik próbował porwać Momma T w klatce podczepionej do jego Hovercraftu. Kiedy ją wciągał, Sonic wskoczył na nią i zamierzał ją odczepić, a Bunnie pomagała mu dzięki swoim wysuwanym nogom. Kiedy jednak klatka zaczęła spadać, Bunnie musiała się opuścić, jednak jedna z jej nóg się zaczęła. Na szczęście klatka nie przygniotła jej, a z pomocą przybył Rotor który dokręcił jej śrubę na pięcie. Bunnie uciekła w porę, a Momma T wydostała się z klatki. Bohaterowie uciekli potem z pola energii Robotnika dzięki mocy pierścienia. Po tym jak zgubili Robotnika, okazało się również, że Terapody cały czas migrowały w dobrym kierunku, aby dotrzeć do Boulder Bay. W odcinku Heads or Tails Bunnie pomagała Sally i Rotorowi w budowie katapult w Knothole. Nocą próbowała spać, ale jednocześnie pocieszała Sally która stale martwiła się o Sonica. Później Bunnie pomogła odeprzeć atak Buzz Bomberów na Knothole. Sezon drugi thumb|Bunnie poddana de-robotyzacji W odcinku Game Guy Bunnie pomagała opatrywać Dulcy po jej zderzeniu z drzewem pod warsztatem Rotora. W odcinku Sonic Conversion Sally, Rotor i Sonic poddali Bunnie de-robotyzacji, która zakończyła się sukcesem. Bunnie odzyskała swoje organiczne ciało i była bardzo szczęśliwa. Po tym jak bohaterowie de-robotyzowali także wujka Chucka, Bunnie zaczęła omawiać z Sally plany odbijania kolejnych zrobotyzowanych grup. Po chwili jednak kończyny Bunnie na powrót stały się mechaniczne. Sally pocieszyła ją, a Bunnie poszła potem z nią i Dulcy aby zatrzymać wujka Chucka, który znów stał się robotem i porwał Antoine oraz Tailsa. Bunnie i jej przyjaciółki zawołały Sonica, a potem wyciągnęły go z Mega Mucka w który złapał go wujek Chuck. Po powrocie do Knothole okazało się, że Chuck zniszczył także de-robotyzer. W odcinku No Brainer Bunnie, razem z Sally i Dulcy czekała na Sonica w Robotropolis, ponieważ jeż miał im przynieść list od wujka Chucka. Okazało się, że Robotnik przenosił gdzieś robotyzer. Bunnie, Sally i Dulcy postanowiły wrócić do Knothole, ale Sonic nie zjawiał się od dłuższego czasu. Udały się do Robotropolis, gdzie Sally poszła z wujkiem Chuckiem aby szukać Sonica. Okazało się, że jeż został potraktowany Memory Scramblerem i teraz Snively wykorzystywał go aby zlokalizować Knothole. Bunnie, Sally i Dulcy wróciły do Knothole i ostrzegły wszystkich. Kiedy Snively zbliżał się do Knothole, a Sonic miał zebrać wszystkich Freedom Fighters, Bunnie i jej przyjaciele ukryli się w podziemnym schronie, gdzie dołączył do nich Chuck. Wyjawił on, że mogliby przywrócić pamięć Sonicowi jeśli podadzą mu pierścień. Bunnie została w schronie, podczas gdy Sally, Chuck i Tails pobiegli po pierścień. Snively znalazł ich potem i potraktował Memory Scramblerem, ale ostatecznie został powstrzymany przez Sonica. W odcinkach Blast to the Past Part 1 i Blast to the Past Part 2 Sonic i Sally cofnęli się w czasie, aby zatrzymać Doktora Robotnika zanim doszedł on do władzy w Mobotropolis. Młoda Bunnie pojawiła się razem z młodymi Antoine, Rotorem, Soniciem i Sally. Wujek Chuck zostawił ich pod opieką Rosie, ale Sonic zlekceważył polecenie i postanowił sprawdzić co działo się w pałacu. Młod Bunnie poszła razem z innymi dziećmi do pałacu, gdzie złapały ich Swat-boty i zamknęły w celi. Bunnie miała być jako pierwsza poddana robotyzacji, ale starsi Sonic i Sally wyłączyli robotyzer na kilka godzin. Kiedy robotyzer znów zaczął funkcjonować, starsi Sonic i Sally uratowali dzieci i młoda Bunnie mogła się znów ewakuować do Knothole. thumb|left|Bunnie ucszy Antoine sztuk walki W odcinku Fed Up with Antoine Bunnie trenowała Tailsa w sztukach walki. Antoine również poprosił ją o szkolenie, ale Bunnie uważała to za straconą sprawę. Po tym jak z trudem przeszkoliła Antoine, ten zaginął w lesie. Bunnie i inni Freedom Fighters szukali go, aż odkryli że został królem gangu Nasty Hyenas. Próbowali go przekonać do powrotu, ale ten zrezygnował z członkostwa we Freedom Fighters. Mimo tego Bunnie i jej przyjaciele uratowali potem Antoine, którego hieny zamierzały zjeść. Po powrocie do Knothole Bunnie wysłuchiwała jego historii o tym jak walczył z hienami. W odcinku Dulcy Bunnie pomagał Dulcy wylądować, lecz bezskutecznie. Później pomogła opatrzyć smoczycę i zauważyła w niej dziwne odruchy. Nieco później, nocą, Bunnie oglądała razem z Soniciem i Sally sen Dulcy dzięki Nicole. Później Dulcy poleciała, a Bunnie, Sonic i Sally dowiedzieli się od wujka Chucka że Robotnik może ją złapać w Dragon's Nest. Sonic i Sally wyruszyli na ratunek. Po powrocie Sally i Dulcy zostawiły Bunnie do opieki nad smoczym jajem, z którego niedługo miało się wykluć smocze dziecko. Bunnie z trudem je upilnowała, ale smok wykluł się cały i zdrowy. Bunnie pożegnała potem matkę smoczycę i jej dziecko. W odcinku The Void Bunnie pomagała Sally w badaniu mitycznej rasy gigantów Mandaras. Sonic przyniósł im tajemniczy, złoty artefakt który miał pomóc w badaniach. Po tym jak jeż pobiegł do Robotropolis, artefakt rozbłysł czerwoną energią, porywając Bunnie i Sally. Ocknęły się one w Void, gdzie Doktor Robotnik dawno temu uwięził potężnego czarnoksiężnika - Naugusa. Okazało się, że Naugus potrzebował szybkości Sonica aby wydostać się z Void. Postanowił zwabić jeża i zamroził Bunnie oraz Sally w kryształach. Odmroził je, gdy Sonic przybył. Bunnie i Sally został następnie zabrane prze Sonica do tunelu. Naugus jednak odciął im drogę, dlatego Sonic wykonał Super Spin i przekopał się przez tunel do miejsca, które przypominało pałac Króla. Bunnie, Sonic i Sally spotkali tam Króla, który wydawał się ciężko chory. Jeż zabrał Króla z Void, ale okazało się potem że Naugus się pod niego podszywał. Bunnie i Sally spotkały potem prawdziwego władcę, oraz Ariego który mu towarzyszył. Sonic uratował ich wszystkich z Void, ale Król i Naugus musieli wracać ponieważ poza Void groziła im śmierć. W odcinku The Odd Couple Bunnie, Sally i Tails uciekać z chatki, w którą uderzyła Dulcy podcza nieudanego lądowania. Później Bunnie i inni Freedom Fighters zebrali się wokół chatki Antoine, który postradał zmysły. Po chwili bohaterowie zobaczyli, jak na jego dom zawala się wielkie drzewo. thumb|Bunnie i Sally na misji w Doomsday Machine W odcinku Spyhog Bunnie wzięła razem z Sally, Antoine i Soniciem udział w akcji zatrzymania transportu paliwa do Doomsday Machine. Podczas gdy Sonic odwracał uwagę strażników od konwoju, Bunnie i jej przyjaciele podczepili się magnesami do podwozia transportera i zaczęli tam wlewać wodę, aby go zniszczyć. Jednakże strażnicy wykryli ich potem i otoczyli, ale Sonic zdołał utorować im drogę ucieczki. Wieczorem Rotor pokazał Bunnie i Sally Hover Unit, który stworzył z wraku znalezionego na bagnach, a także mechanicznego gołębia pocztowego i transponder ochronny, dzięki któremu Bunnie i Sally mogły uzyskać dostęp do wszelkich budynków Robotnika. Udały się więc do Doomsday Machine, skąd pobrały plany. Odszyfrowały także tajną wiadomość Robotnika, która wskazywał na to że wujek Chuck jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Bunnie i Sally wysłały gołębia pocztowego do Knothole, a potem przyleciały do Robotropolis. Tam spotkały Dulcy, oraz Sonica, który przyprowadził Antoine. Sonic postanowił wrócić po Chucka, ale ten został porwany przez Robotnika. Bunnie i Sally przyleciały Hover Unitem po Sonica i jego wujka, po tym jak ci uciekli Robotnikowi. Następnie zawieźli wujka Chucka do jego nowej kryjówki, z której miał działać. Bunnie i Sally obiecały także Chuckowi, że zajmą się Soniciem, który był smutny z powodu tego że wujek nie wróci z nim do Knothole. W odcinku The Doomsday Project Robotnik rozpoczął już Doomsday Project, który miał na celu zniszczenie wszelkiego życia na planecie. Razem z Soniciem, Antoine i Sally, Bunnie wzięła udział w ataku na Doomsday Machine. Bunnie musiała uciszać Antoine, aby Tech-Boty ich nie wykryły. W trakcie misji dotarli do wytwórni Doomsday Podów. Tam Sonic przekonał bohaterów, aby wrócili jednym z Doomsday Podów na zewnątrz. Po tym jak Doomsday Machine została zniszczona a Robotnik przepadł, Bunnie wróciła do Knothole aby świętować zwycięstwo. Charakterystyka Osobowość Bunnie jest bardzo ciepłą i przyjazną osobą, gotową do pomocy innym. Często rozmawia z Sally na różne problematyczne tematy, pociesza ją i uspokaja. Opiekuje się także Tailsem, któremu czyta czasami bajki na dobranoc, lub uczy go sztuk walki. Bunnie jest bardzo emocjonalna jeśli chodzi o jej mechaniczne ciało. Wydaje się tęsknić za swoimi zwykłymi kończynami, ponieważ bardzo cieszyła się gdy choć na chwilę została de-robotyzowana. Kiedy jednak jej mechaniczne kończyny wróciły, zaczęła płakać. Bunnie jest zwykle cierpliwa, choć irytuje ją niezdarność Antoine lub jego zachowanie kiedy musi coś wykonać. Wygląd Bunnie jest antropomorficznym królikiem o jasnopomarańczowym blond futrze. Ma zielone oczy i fioletowe cienie powiek. Bunnie nosi na sobie krótką, fioletową spódniczkę z czarnym pasem. Jej charakterystyczną cechą są mechaniczne kończyny. Bunnie posiada zrobotyzowane całe lewe ramię, oraz obie nogi. Moce i umiejętności Bunnie jest wyszkolona w sztukach walki. Posługuje się głównie swoimi nogami, którymi kopie wrogów zwykle z wyskoku. Jej mechaniczne kończyny zapewniają jej zwiększoną siłę. Za pomocą mechanicznego ramienia Bunnie może podnosić przedmioty nawet znacznie większe i cięższe od niej. Dodatkowo jej zrobotyzowane kończyny mogą być wydłużane, zarówno ręce jak i nogi. Ich wadą jest jednak to, że czasami szwankują i Bunnie nie może ich kontrolować, dlatego potrzebna jest jej pomoc kogoś, kto naprawiłby jej śruby. Czasami mechaniczne kończyny Bunnie odpadają od niej lub mogą zostać wyciągnięte. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Antoine Depardieu *Rotor *Dulcy *Sir Charles Hedgehog Wrogowie *Doktor Robotnik *Snively *Cluck W innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|Bunnie D'Collete w komiksach W komiksach Bunnie urodziła się w Southern Baronies, tuż przed Great War. Jej rodzice zginęli podczas konfliktu, więc Bunnie wychowywali jej wujek Bueauregard i ciotka Lulumae przez wiele lat. Wszystko zmieniło się jednak, kiedy jej wujek uznał że jej rodzice zginęli będąc w służbie Overlanderów, z powodu odwiecznego napięcia między Southern Baronies i Królestwem Acorn. Bunnie nie wierzyła w to że jej rodzice mogliby być zdrajcami i uciekła z domu, zamieszkując na małej farmie w granicach królestwa. Została wkrótce potem znaleziona i schwytana przez SWATboty, które umieściły ją w przenośnym robotyzerze. Sonic i Rotor uratowali ją, jednak nieco się spóźnili - Bunnie została w połowie zrobotyzowana. Jednakże przeżyła to bez większych uszczerbków na zdrowiu. Bunnie zaprzyjaźniła się później z Sally Acorn i szybko stała się jedną z członkiń Freedom Fighters. Mimo że zgrywała odważną, miała nadzieję że pewnego dnia powróci do normalności. W pewnym momencie jej ciało zaczęło odrzucać robotyczne elementy. Bunnie zaakceptowała wówczas ulepszone części od Doktora Quacka i Nate Morgan, lecz wtedy nigdy nie mogłaby być derobotyzowana. Dzięki miłości i wsparciu od Antoine, oddała się życiu cyborga i wkrótce poślubiła Antoine. Kiedy Ixis Naugus próbował naprawić jej cybernetyczne części magią, skrystalizował je i sprawił, że Bunnie znów odzyskała swoje kończyny z krwi i kości. Krótko potem Antoine niemal zginął podczas misji. Obwiniając się za własną bezsilność, Bunnie dołączyła do Great Desert Dark Egg Legion, aż do nadejścia drugiej Genesis Wave. Po Super Genesis Wave Bunnie została ranna podczas ataku Doktora Eggmana i została częściowo zrobotyzowana, aby ocalić jej życie. Przystosowana do nowego ciała, dołączyła do Freedom Fighters w walce z Imperium Eggmana. Ponownie oddała się swemu życiu cyborga i poślubiła Antoine. Ciekawostki *We wczesnych wersjach scenariusza, Bunnie miała być zakochana w Rotorze. *W serialu nigdy nie wspomniano lub pokazano okoliczności w jakich Bunnie została częściowo zrobotyzowana. Niewykorzystany storyboard sugeruje, że były jednak plany ukazania takiej sceny. Na szkicu niedokończonej czołówki serialu pojawia się miniaturowy opis genezy postaci, w którym Sally wyłącza robotyzer z Bunnie w środku. Maszyna jednak doznaje uszkodzenia i Bunnie zostaje w połowie zrobotyzowana, a ostatecznie uratowana. *Bunnie miała być grywalną postacią w niewydanej nigdy grze Sonic Mars, w której miały się pojawić elementy z serialu. W jednym ze scenariuszów opisano rozgrywkę Bunnie, która skupiałaby się na łapaniu przez nią różnych obiektów. Bunnie i reszta postaci z serialu została potem usunięta, kiedy projekt przerodził się w Sonic X-treme. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)